Love Spell
by Kelleigh K
Summary: F/M Radio! Detective Lindsay Monroe has cast some sort of spell on Detective Donald Flack. A LOVE SPELL!


Love Spell

Love Spell

My god does this woman smell GOOD. No! Not just good AMAZING. Flack thought as Lindsay Monroe walked by on her way to the locker.

**(Lindsay Monroe always liked to smell good. Her mother always said that men appreciate a woman that smells good. Lindsay's father agreed. "That's how I met your mother. Her locker was next to mine our senior year of high school and every time she was at her locker I always would lean toward her and breath in her scent. I said to her "Beverly Prescott you smell wonderful." They had been together ever since. Her mother said to find a scent that she herself liked; and Lindsay fell in love with Victoria's Secret's Love Spell.) **

Lindsay had had a very long hard day. She was working on a case with Sheldon and they weren't getting anywhere. They had both decided to call it a day and Lindsay headed for the locker room to collect her things and head home.

Don was in the hall when Lindsay had walked by. "Hey Linds." Flack said.

What's up?" Lindsay asked. "Wanna get a drink?" Flack asked. "I was just gonna go home and crash." "Ah come on Linds. One drink and I will take you home myself." Lindsay had to think for a minute. "Hello earth to Linds! What about that drink." She smiled at Flack. "Okay one drink; and then I just want to go home slip into my pj's and just veg out." Flack returned the smile. "Let's go then."

Flack took Lindsay to Prescott's. One of the local cop bars close to the precinct. When she saw the sign she had to laugh. "What's so funny?" Flack asked. As they were heading to a table. "Prescott is my mother's maiden name. "Funny." He said.

They got a table and a cocktail waitress came over to take their order. "Detective Flack. What can I get you and your lovely lady friend her to drink?" "Hey Candy. This is Dectective Lindsay Monroe." "Linds. This is Candy. She and her husband own this place." Lindsay smiled at Candy. "Nice to meet you." "Honey what are you doing with the likes of this guy?" Candy gave Don a nudge on the shoulder. They all laughed.

"What would you like sweetie?" "I'll have a Dirty Martini." "The usual honey?" "Yep." "And Candy. Keep em coming." Flack said. With that Candy went to collect their drink orders. "The usual huh?" Lindsay said. "Yep." Flack said once again. "And what would that be?" "Yuengling Lager." Lindsay rolled her eyes. "You're funny!"

Candy brought their drinks. They were drinking and talking about their day. Candy had brought over another round of drinks; and then a 3rd and then a 4th. Lindsay was having such a good time that she actually wasn't even thinking about going home. She wasn't a big drinker so she could feel the effects of the 3nd drink kicking in. Flack was still nursing his 3rd beer while Lindsay was on her 4th Martini. "Don. Can I ask you a question?" She asked looking at him with her big brown eyes as she leaned into him. He could tell she was a little drunk. "One drink huh? He said. She smiled a huge smile. "Why did you ask me out tonight?" He smiled at her and looked her right in the eyes. "Because you smell soooooooooo freakin good." She giggled. What?" He smiled again and leaned his forehead against hers. "I said because you smell so freakin good." "Don." She said shyly and looked down. "I think you smell good too." As they staring into each other's eyes Candy came over with another round. "Candy. This will be the last round." Candy smiled at Flack. "Take care of the lady." Flack handed Candy some money. "I will." Lindsay got her things together. "Come on Linds. I'll take you home."

Don and Lindsay walked to his SUV. "You okay to drive?" She asked. "Yeah. I didn't finish my 3rd beer and never drank the other 2. He had told Candy to give them to Tanner and Ramirez; two other officers from the precinct. You on the other hand. You had 5 martinis. You alright?" "I'm DRUNK. You got me drunk! Detective Flack. She giggled. "Well good thing you're not driven then Miss Monroe." Don opened the passenger side door for Lindsay. Before she climbed in she stood up on her tiptoes and leaned into Flack's chest and took a deep breath. "You smell good too." She whispered again and with that Flack scooped her up in his arms and kissed her. It was a deep sensual kiss. "Lindsay Monroe you smell so FREAKIN good and you are soooooo beautiful! I can't get you out of my head. It's like your casting a spell on me!" He smiled while kissing her. She smiled into the kiss. "I am casting a spell on you. It's a LOVE SPELL!!"

Hope you liked it. Just needed to get away from the drama for a little. Thanks for reading!!


End file.
